Beautiful Girl
by Lifewise13
Summary: So, here's the thing. I'm not one for the lovey dovey crap that you see everyday from people you don't like at school or even on TV and movies. I don't have the time or the want for something like that. But...well, you see there is this guy and he is great but everyone wants him, and hates me because I have him. Do I love him already? I don't know. Does he love me already? No clue.
1. Beautifully Dangerous

Chapter 1 Dangerously Beautiful:

EPOV:

I stood in front of my mirror in my bathroom. Looking at myself from all kinds of angles, I was looking into a set of green eyes-my own of course-my hair a tousled mess as it always is. I had a faint tan from my days at the beach, my parents always insisted on me going to the beach every chance I got-because they are never around- my buds and I always party at the beach and then head back to my parent's machine and party even harder, Emmett and Jasper with their girlfriends and me with whatever girl is willing to come home with me.

Emmett is my best friend-aside from Jasper-but he is a big and bulky guy with shaggy, curly blonde hair. He is so childish it's not even funny, but he is one of my best friends.

Then there is Jasper. Oh boy where do I begin? Jasper and I have been friends ever since I can remember. He moved here to Forks from Texas. He is the biggest cowboy you will ever meet. His is a tall slim guy with honey blonde hair that drops around his face in a curly mess. He is an idiot and always seems to be drunk. But he is a good guy.

As I started into my mirror reveling in this tranquil silence before me I was quickly interrupted my Emmett's loud booming laughter coming from outside my bedroom door, and the all of a sudden I heard Rosalie-Emmett's girlfriend- giggling with him. "Stay out of my room!" I yelled from my bathroom and they quickly changed coarse to another part of the house.

"Idiots." I sighed while walking staggeringly from my bathroom and headed to the living room on the first floor of the house. Jasper and his girl Alice were making out on the loveseat. I made a disgusted face while saying "Get a room!" loud enough to where they quit what they were doing so that they could look at me while I snatched up the remote and plopped down onto the couch and turned on the flat screen to sports center and Emmett and Rosalie rushed downstairs to see what was on TV. Rosalie and Alice moaned as me and the guys watched intently.

Tonight would have to be the first night I did not have a girl on my lap or in my bed. For some reason I didn't feel like calling one of my usual's, which everyone noticed. "Cullen, you okay man?" Emmett asked loudly.

"I'm fine Em, why?"

"Well because you don't have a girl on your lap. Which is a HUGE surprise."

He suppressed the word 'huge' a bit louder then all the other words.

I just shrugged while turning my attention back to the TV. Instead of investigating it any further that night, everyone just went back to making out while I dozed off on the couch. Which I slept on that night.

And there was no surprise when I woke up the next morning that everyone was gone, those dickheads didn't even bother to wake me up so I could sleep in my own bed! What ass wholes! I turned off the TV and ran up the first flight of stairs and went straight to the bathroom in my humongous bedroom which was a mess. I closed the bathroom door while turning on the water in the shower as I quickly stripped off my clothes.

Once I got out of the shower I dried myself off and went to my room to go change into a pair of jeans and a lime green button up. I took the towel to my hair roughly while at the same time I tried to pull on my shoes as my cell started to ring violently. "Hello?" I asked in my rough voice. "Cullen you have to get to school fast!" Emmett yelled at me through the phone as I grabbed the keys to my Volvo and rushed outside. "Why is that Em?" I asked in a bored tone, as if anything exciting in Forks would be happening.

"There is a new girl coming today. She isn't here yet, but she is Charlie Swan's daughter. And from what I've heard from the guys that haven been walking by the jeep, she is quite the babe. You might want to hurry your ass up and get here quick!" Em told me quickly and then hung up before I could even respond. I smiled to myself as I tried to picture the beauty that will most defiantly be in my bed before the week is over.

I hope she's good in bed. A devilish smile crossed my face as I followed a red sports car into the parking lot. I'd never seen the car before so it must mean that that is the new girl. I parked in my usual place beside Emmett's jeep and once I was in place I pulled my keys out of the ignition and hurried out of the car to stand with Jazz and Em at the trunk of Jasper's truck. "Sup dude. There's that pretty little Swan Em told you was going to be here." Jazz told me serenely as the red sports car came to a stop in the parking spot just across the lot from my car.

She stepped out gracefully and then I saw her, she was a magnificent sight. Her long luscious legs were in a tight pair of skinny jeans, she wore high heels that were clear as water. She was wearing a lime green v-neck blouse that was frilly around the neck-line, a light blue jean jacket that was perfectly toned with her tanned skin. She was wearing glasses with lime green frames that matched her eye shadow and blouse, her beautiful mahogany brown hair was pulled back into a lose bun and her bangs fell loosely on the left side of her face.

She was beautiful.

My mouth nearly dropped open when I set my eyes on her. I was about to go after her when Em broke into the silence that had been illuminating from the arrival of this beautiful girl. "I give him until the end of the week!" Em nearly shouted at Jazz as I looked at them in confusion. "I agree. Dude, Ed. I'm sorry but Emmett is right, your going to be screwing the shit out of that girl before the week is over! All of us know it too!" Jazz shouted at me as I pushed him into Emmett as their girlfriends appeared. "Man, both of you shut up! Because your both wrong!" I paused momentarily as they looked at me in confusion. "Because she's gonna be in my bed by tonight!" I yelled right back at them while smiling grimly and walked off to my first class.

I couldn't get that beautiful body out of my head all day long, I never say her eyes, I just barely saw her face actually. All I saw was that amazing body. Those amazing curves taunting me. She had a nice tight ass and a nice rake to boot! That girl is too fine for her own good, because as soon as she meets me she is going to wish she was instantly in my bed. Mmm, just the thought of her in my bed turned me on.

I didn't pay any attention in my classes, I didn't even pay attention to any of my admirer's that flirted with me and threw themselves at me, all I could see was those beautifully long legs and that perfectly tanned skin and that beautiful hair and her tight ass, and her- "Sup Cullen!" my thoughts were instantly cut off when I heard Em call out to me as I was walking to the cafeteria, Rosalie close at his side. Rosalie Hale, she was a shallow blonde who thought she was the hottest thing on the face of this earth!

But I had to put up with her because Emmett said that I had to, but sometimes it wasn't so easy, but not even she could ruin my day. "Sup Em?" I called right back to him as he came up beside me and we all kept walking. "So have you had a chance to talk to the Swan girl?" He pried as we neared the doors to the cafeteria, I just shook my head at him, not wanting to be pulled out of my reverie which he had already done once already!

Once we got into the cafeteria I saw her. She was there sitting perfectly at our table beside Alice and Jasper. I sighed as I realized that Alice had probably already introduced herself to her and had her sit with at our table with her. Even though I was thankful what Alice had done I was also surprised at how I'd been acting today, since when does a girl stays in my head all day?

_What's wrong with me?_

I shrugged. _Who cares! I want this girl! And I am going to have her in my bed TONIGHT! _

When we got close to our table I heard Alice introducing us. "Bella, these are our three friends Emmett McCarty and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, and that's Edward Cullen." Alice told the girl named Bella as we all sat down. "Guy's this is Bella Swan." Alice told us sweetly. Rose smiled at Bella and Em nodded, I just smiled. Hiding the fact that I was clenching my jaw tight as I tried to keep it from falling open as I took in her beautiful face.

Her perfectly plump red lips were pulled up in a smile as she looked back at me, I couldn't pull my eyes away from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes they stared straight threw me. We looked like idiots just staring at each other and smiling like morons.

But neither of us would look away from the other, I felt something inside me spark as she looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. I couldn't place the feeling but I was pretty damn sure that I wanted her, and now! I could feel my cock harden as I pictured her in my bed, those beautiful long legs wrapped around my waist and those brown eyes looking up at me as I fucked her senseless.

I was quickly brought back to reality as Alice threw a roll at me. "Hey! What was that for?" I nearly yelled while picking it up and throwing it right back at her. "Well that was the only way I could get your attention! Jeez, I was just saying that it would be a good idea if Bella joined us tonight at your house to watch a movie. Don't you think Edward?" She asked deviously while winking at me, I knew what she was doing, she was trying to help hook me and Bella up.

I smiled at Alice while turning my head to the waiting Bella. "That would be a great idea, I mean, only if Bella want's to come over." I left it up to Bella to decide, but I was secretly hoping that she would say yes. She smiled at me then said "I'd love to." in the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. My smile widened with her reply and I instantly found myself thinking how my name would sound coming from her lips.

"Okay then! It's settled! Bella I will call you and tell you how to get to Edward's house after school, be there before five." Bella nodded as we all got up to head to our next class, and to my surprise Bella waited on me. "Hi there." I greeted her sweetly as we began to walk out of the cafeteria together. "Hi." She said in a low tone.

Mmm how I wanted to take her right now and make her mine. "So, I'll um see you tonight?" I asked as she slowed to go into Spanish, I slowed with her. A wicked grin crossed her face as we stopped in front of the door to her classroom. "Most defiantly. Can't wait." She told me seductively. My eyes widened as she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Can't wait to see your place. Maybe you can give a tour when I get there?" She asked me sweetly as my hands immediately shot to her hips and held her in place. "Most definitely gorgeous, maybe just a _quick tour_." We both knew that the tour we were talking about was a tour of my bed.

I could her lips pull up into a smile as she backed away from me slowly. "See at five, Edward." I nodded as she walked into her classroom, I was at a lose for words when I heard her speak my name. Mmm it sounded so sweet rolling off those luscious lips of hers. As I stalked off to class I couldn't stop thinking of that gorgeous creature coming to my house tonight.

I sat down beside Alice in our last class of the day and shot her a thank you look as the teacher called us all to order. She smiled at me and nodded once while turning her attention to Mrs. Andrews.

All class period I thought of Bella laying flat on my bed, no clothes on, and me hovering over her. Thrusting nonstop into her as she called out my name, groaning, moaning and screaming.

_Even thinking about fucking her senseless turns me on! Well it usually does! But this girl is different._

And I have a feeling that it isn't going to be hard to get her into my bed tonight. She seemed as though she liked me as soon as she saw me, just like I did with her! Oh how I want to make her mine. She is so fine it should be a crime! But thank god it isn't or I wouldn't be having this gorgeous creature in my bed tonight! Mmm, tonight. I cant wait!

BPOV:

Mmm, Edward Cullen, what a sexy name. I smiled to myself eternally as I thought of him. His amazing copper sex hair was amazingly sexy. It took all I had not to jump him right in the hall before class. And I could tell that it was hard for him too.

I'd seen him this morning when I'd gotten out of my car, and he was staring intently at me as I walked into the school. I had him hooked on me when I first got out of my car. And I thought there wouldn't be anyone exciting her in Forks, guess I was wrong.

I moved here to the dreary town of Forks so that my mother Renee could travel with her new husband Phil-he's a minor league baseball player-so now I am here living with my father Charlie Swan, police Chief of little old Forks. As if this place needed police officers, nothing ever happens here anyway.

But something is going to happen for me tonight.

I am going to be in the bed of one Edward Cullen tonight. I don't even remember the last time I was with someone before I left Phoenix, but I know that tonight is going to change that.

Mmm, I hope Mr. Cullen is ready to have his world rocked. Alice told me he has been with pretty much every girl in this entire school-same way with me back in Phoenix-so that must mean he's pretty damn good.

_Mmm, I wonder._

I shook my head once to try and clear my mind from all the dirty thoughts. The last time anyone ever did this to me was when I was with Jake, the star football player I dated back in Phoenix. I haven't talked to any of my friends from there ever since the day of my going away party.

Me and Jake had a quickie before it was over.. Good memories.

_Well I guess new ones will have to be made._

I thought devilishly as I headed out to my sports car, with many side glances from every guy in the parking lot. And one stare caught my eye for a while.

_Edward Cullen._

EPOV:

I stared at her as she walked graciously to her car, she was smiling and looking at me from the corner of her eye, which meant she saw me staring at her. Once she got to her car door she let me get a good long look at her ass. And trust me I didn't complain.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, alerting me of a text message.

_See ya at 5 cullen. don't 4get about my tour! _

I smiled as I realized the text was from Bella. She had pulled out as I was reading the text so I didn't get to see that pretty face of hers again. So I replied to her text with a sly grin on my face.

_See ya then swan. And trust me, I wont 4get._

I then slide my phone back into my pocket and waited on the other's to get out here so we could head over to the house. I needed to freshen up before Bella gets to the house, I smiled to myself as I thought about her being in my room again.

_Cullen! You cocky SOB!_

_

* * *

_

**So what do you think will happen with Edward and bella? do you think they will hit it off? or will edward have an empty bed? **

_**Please Review! :)**_


	2. Remember Me

Chapter 2 Remember Me

EPOV

I had finished taking a shower as everyone was downstairs arguing about what movie to watch. I didn't really care what we watched because we never really watched the movie anyway. I had pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and was debating on putting my lime green button up back on, or putting on my white one that showed of my muscles the best.

But then I remembered how much green Bella was wearing today.

_I'll guess that's her favorite color. Seeing as that's what color her glasses were, her shirt and her eye shadow._

I smiled internally at the thought. We'd matched today, so I didn't want to change that. So I hung my white button up back in the closet and began to button up my lime green shirt when I heard the door bell ring. "GOT IT!" Alice yelled from downstairs as I nearly froze, Bella's here.

BPOV

I'd sprayed some of my vanilla scented perfume-from bath and body works-before I'd left the house and made my way towards Edward's house. Alice gave real good directions, for a little pixie that is.

By the way Edward was looking at me today I had the idea that he was very turned on by my choice of clothes today, so I decided just to wear my school clothes to his house.

When I pulled into the long driveway I could instantly spot the house through the trees, it was huge. It was a three story effing machine. I thought my mouth was going to drop open when I pulled up in front of the house, but I kept it closed.

_I hope he won't give me a literal tour of the house, but by the way he was talking to me in front of my classroom I am pretty sure he knew what I meant._

I got out of my car and walked up the porch to the humungous house and rang the door bell. "GOT IT!" I heard Alice yell as she ran to the front door and threw it open. "BELLA!" she yelled while throwing her arms around my neck and squeezed. "Hi ya Alice." I said in a strangled voice as she let go of my neck. "Sorry. Come on in. EDWARD! BELLA'S HERE!" She yelled the last part in my ear as I walked in the spacious front part of the house.

I stopped in front of the stairs as Edward made his way down. I smiled widely at him as he did me. "Hi there stranger." I teased lightly. His smile grew into a teeth grin as he came to stand in front of me.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into him aggressively and I groaned in delight as he did so. He breathed in once and then sighed in delight as he nuzzled into the left side of my neck. "You smell so damn sexy, you know that?" He asked rhetorically as he planted kisses up and down the side of my neck.

I snickered as his tongue slipped through his lips and he started licking the side of my neck up and down. "OKAY! MOVIE TIME!" We heard Alice yell from the living room. Edward sighed while reluctantly pulling away from my neck and looked me in the eyes. "I'll give you that tour in just a second, I promise." He told me sincerely while winking at me before he pulled me off into the living room where everyone was sitting on the two couches.

Edward and I sat down on the love seat across from Emmett and Rosalie. Em had Rose on his lap, laying flat on the couch. They weren't going to be watching the movie. And I just knew that Alice and Jasper wouldn't be watching it either, especially because the little black headed pixie was laying on top of Jasper dry humping him. While he was sucking the side of her neck.

I looked away from them as Edward shook his head reluctantly and turned out the lights as 'Remember Me' came on. I rolled my eyes as Edward sighed.

_That gives me an idea._

EPOV

Once I sat down beside Bella on the couch after I was just kissing and licking her neck, I am very turned on right now, because with all those moans that was coming from her mouth means she so wants me.

I smiled reluctantly at her as the movie started. She was sitting right there, so close to me and all I could do is stare at her. She turned her head to me and smiled. "Are you staring at me again Edward?" She whispered softly as a smile crossed my face, all I could do is nod. She let out a low giggle just before she shivered.

_Here's your chance Cullen!_

"Cold?" I asked her best I could, I was trying not to smile, which was very hard with her sitting here with me. Her head quickly turned toward me and with a small smile she nodded her head yes.

I smiled reluctantly and put my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap, she looked just a little surprised but also a little happy that I pulled her onto my lap. I kept my arms tightly around her and she put hers around my neck and laid her head down on my shoulder. She looked at the TV but didn't seem to be watching. Neither was I but I wasn't looking at the TV anyway, I was looking at the angel on my lap.

Apparently she felt the eyes on her and looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help myself so I smiled back at her. Which was when I noticed how close our lips were, and apparently so did she. My eyes automatically went to her lips and the next thing I knew I was kissing her lips fiercely, she responded immediately when I opened my mouth. Our tongues dancing maniacally. It was about the time that we started moaning into each others mouths that I noticed she was facing me on my lap, her legs bent at the knees, both of her legs were on either side of my hips.

My erection was nearly throbbing with want as she started rocking into me, I really moaned then. It felt so _fucking good! _

As her hips rocked into mine I started hungrily biting down on her sexy bottom lip, she moaned in delight as I aggressively started thrusting her. Her fingers laced through my hair and she tugged lightly. I groaned a little as she met me thrust for thrust.

I suddenly imagined what it would be like if we were laying down flat on my bed-and naked-how this would feel.

But I was quickly brought out of this fantasy when the lights flipped on and I heard my mothers voice. "Edward Anthony Cullen!" She yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked toward her. Bella slid off my lap immediately and I nearly groaned because of the loss, but I suppressed it when I saw my mom's stunned face.

"I think it's time everyone left." She said slowly and angrily.

Everyone was gone in a flash, especially Bella. When they were all out the door I threw my head back and let out an agitated sigh as my mom turned off the flat screen and stood in front of me with her arms crossed. I smiled at her sheepishly, she just glared.

"Mom, what are you doing home?"

* * *

**cliff hanger i know. but what ya think? dont worry eddie wont hve to wait to to long to get bella. its only a matter of time! the more reviews the quicker and the better the nxt chapter**


	3. Gonna Be a Long Week

Chapter 3 Gonna Be a Long Week

**EPOV**

"_Mom, what are you doing home?"_

I looked up to find my mom glaring at me angrily, and…shocked? Since when should she be shocked that I had a girl on my lap? Well except that this wasn't just any girl….this was Bella.

"Your father and I are having to go out of town this weekend remember?" she paused to look at me suspiciously then continued "well I guess you don't since you were to busy with that girl to remember much of anything."

After she said all that I became pretty guilty, I had forgotten about their trip, because she wasn't just angry or shocked, she was hurt.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't think you or dad would be coming home. I didn't mean to upset you." I meant that with all the sincerity in the world. Esme was the best and most sweetest mother in the world and she deserved a better son then me, but she puts up with me.

She loosened after I apologized and a smile crossed her face. "So, who was this girl? She isn't someone I've seen before, please tell me she means more to than just a quick one and that's it." She asked me hopefully, I smiled widely and she beamed as I answered her.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. Bella for short, and she is special to me. I've never met anyone like her before.." I trailed off, hoping she wouldn't make me go any further. She didn't, she smiled really big while letting out a little cry while pulling me off the love seat and into a bone crushing hug. For someone as little as Esme, she sure can hug! But I loved my mother all the same.

Even though her and my father are never around, speaking of my father. After my mom let go of me my father came into the room. "Esme, Edward, what's going on in here?" Carlisle asked as he came up behind Esme. "Carlisle, I think Edward might getting himself into a serious relationship!" My mother squealed delightfully as my father smiled at me undeniably, he was proud by what my mother just told him. I've never had an actual girlfriend before, its always been a one night stand.

"Well, son, I'm glad to hear that. Maybe we can meet her sometime."

I didn't say anything back to him, I just nodded.

_My parents have never wanted to meet a girl that I have been with, this is weird! _I thought to myself.

My dad smiled at this and my mom squealed again. Carlisle shook his head then led Esme to their room to grab their bags for their trip. I quickly ran up the stairs and went into my room.

My king sized bed was in the center of the wall across from the wall of mirrors over-looking the forest. My book shelf on the far wall from my door, where my French doors opened up to the big balcony. My bathroom was on the same wall as my door, and my entertainment center was hanging on the wall-as well as all my music-that was my closet, my walk in closet was huge.

I sighed as I sat down on my couch in front of the window wall, I looked out to see my dad loading up the car, my mom looked up to wave at me, I smiled and waved back.

They were pulling out of the long driveway when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out quickly hoping that it would be Bella.

***Hi***

***Hey, beautiful***

***Whatcha up to?***

***Oh, nothin, just sittin on my couch thinkin bout you***

***:]***

***Sorry bout my mom walkin in on us, ruined your tour b4 it could start:[***

***I know….I was lookin forward to it too….but it's okay… another time?***

I smiled when I saw that, looks like she still wants me.. huh?

***I'd love that, hey, my parents are gone for the weekend ;)***

***I like where this is goin, keep tlkin***

***The guys always come over on the weekends, goin to the beach tom ;)***

***I love the sound of that, I'm in. do they stay the nite to?***

A wicked grin crossed my face when I saw this, she is sooooo mine!

***We do this every weekend! See ya at my place tom at 10?***

***See ya then, AND I better get my tour! ;)***

I chuckled when I saw this, she isn't desperate, she isn't clingy, she's frickin' hot, and she wants me! Oh, could my life be getting any better?

***oh you'll get your tour after we get back from the beach;)***

***cant wait;)***

***see ya then gorgeous***

***l8r* **

I smiled crookedly, then jumped onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling-looking like an idiot-and thinking about chocolate brown and lime green as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**BPOV**

After I was done texting Edward I went ahead and jumped in the shower, Charlie wasn't home yet so I wouldn't have to cook to early. Once I was under the soothing hot water I was able to let today's events take me over as I washed.

Edward and I were so close! But I guess fate has other things in store for us, maybe we should wait at least ONE day before we start screwing each other, I mean we just met today. Even though I really want this man, and he apparently wants me as well.

Hmm, wonder what he'll think when he see's me in a bikini? And when he see's my belly button ring?

A wicked grin crossed my face as I pondered on what he would do when he see's both.

I finished up my shower and towel dried quickly before heading back to my bedroom to get ready for bed. I pulled on my green silky pajama shorts and my making green tank top, with lace all over the top of it.

Once I dressed I went back to the bathroom to blow dry my hair, cell phone in hand just in case Edward or someone decided to text me or something. Which, of course once I started the dryer my phone rang vigorously, several people texting me at once.

I sighed while looking at the phone and drying my hair at the same time.

Text intercepted from Alice to Bella:

***SOS***

***What's goin on Ali?***

Text intercepted from Rosalie to Bella:

***Edwards, NOW!***

***WHY?***

Text intercepted from Jasper to Bella:

***Edwards house ASAP!***

***What the fuck is going on?***

Text intercepted from Emmett to Bella:

***Get your ass in gear swan! And get to Edwards!***

***WTF!***

I was really starting to get pissed because not one of them would text me back after I texted each of them. I had turned my hair dryer off when I looked at Alice's message so my hair wasn't at all very dry, it was still wet, which ticked me off even more.

My hair was a wavy mess and dripping wet as I stared at my phone, almost willing it to vibrate, when It didn't I sighed heavily and headed to my room to grab my car keys, my matching silk green mid thigh length bath robe, my green fuzzy slipper, and my glasses. They better have a damn good reason for not telling me why I'm headed to Edwards at ten o'clock at night!

Text intercepted from Alice to Bella:

***Bring clothes, and a bathing suit!***

***WHY?***

Still no answer. I sighed heavily, but complied. I grabbed my gym bag and began throwing clothes in for tomorrow, and my swim suit, some pajamas and another outfit just in case, plus some high heels, a pare of flip-flops and some other necessities, like make-up and other stuff like that that I need for in the mornings and all. Let's try texting Alice again.

***Why am I going to Edwards tonight?***

I waited a little while for her reply as I got into my car after leaving Charlie a note on the fridge, and pulled out of the drive. Still no reply. DARN THAT LITTLE INFURIATING PIXIE!

**EPOV**

After laying in my bed-for god only knows how long-asleep I was immediately woken up by Emmett screaming in my ear "Bella's on her way fuck face! GET UP!" as loud as he could, which is pretty loud if you ask me!

Wait, did he just say Bella was on her way?

I sat up quickly as Jasper stormed in my room quickly with a giggling Alice and a maniacally laughing Rose not to far behind him. "Did I hear you right Em?" I asked quietly as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and quickly noticed that they were all in their pajamas. My eyes immediately widened at the sight in front of me.

Em and Jasper were in flannel pajama pants without shirts on, much like what I usually wear. Alice was wearing pajama pants as well, with little frogs on them, and a white tank top. Rose was wearing silk blue khaki pajama bottoms and an elbow length button up silk blue pajama shirt to match.

"What in the heck are you guys wearing?" I asked in a shocked tone.

Alice just giggled harder until it turned into a full blown laugh, which made Rose laugh harder as well, the guys just smiled at me then yelled "It's called a sleepover Bitch!" as loud as they could in my face! Why do they do that shit?

"Why?" I asked deadpan…this is going to be interesting.

"Because it's Friday Night dude! Your mom isn't going to scare us off! NO EFFIN' WAY!" Em yelled once again, but not in my face this time. I couldn't help but smile, not once have any of us hung around for the night in our pajamas, we were always in our clothes until we went to sleep, well this is most definitely going to be interesting isn't it?

"Yeah, so get your lazy ass up and get in your pj's. Bella's on her way. And boy is she probably pissed at us for not telling her why she's on her way here right now!" Jazz said loudly as him and Em finally busted out laughing.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up a second, Bella. Is. On. Her. Way. Here. Right, now?" I asked slowly, because for some odd reason I suddenly became very nervous. They all just looked at me with smiles on their faces and started out of the room. Jazz stopped in the doorway with Em in the hallway and called back. "Hurry up! She'll be here soon. We all texted her without replying after she did, so she's pretty pissed,"

"I predict she will be here any minute." Em finished for him while laughing and heading down the stairs after the girls.

After they were gone I shot up out of bed, thankful for my earlier shower today, seeing as how its ten o'clock at night. So I just went ahead and pulled on my blue plaid pajama pants and pulled off my button up. I moved my hand through my hair quickly as I started down the stairs.

Once I got to the first floor I saw Bella's car pull up. I wasn't sure if I should wait in here for her or go out there to her, so I stood in the front foyer as she climbed out of her car and grabbed her gym bag from the passenger side before making her way to the house.

As she was walking toward the front door, her head down, I decided now would be a good time to take her in. She was beautiful, her long tanned legs looked fantastic under her silky green bath robe that hit mid thigh, the robe was open so I was able to see that her pajamas matched the robe, she had on green silk shorts that were shorter than the robe, a green tank top with white lace at the to of it. She was wearing her glasses of course, and she was wearing these adorable green fuzzy slippers.

Well at least I wont ever have to ask her what her favorite color is. I chuckled lightly to myself as I opened the door for a very pissed off looking Bella. "Hey gorgeous, what's wrong?" I asked in a concerned tone, when she looked up at me all the anger washed away from her face as a beautiful smile braced her beautiful face. "Nothing's wrong. Just wondering why all your friends texted me telling me to get her quick, making me think something was wrong, especially when they didn't reply back to me." she told me truthfully as I pulled her into the house with a smile on my face.

"A sleepover, everyone is in their pajamas in the living room. They caught you when you got out of the shower didn't they?" I asked her curiously when I noticed that her hair was still thoroughly damp.

She smiled as a small blush came over her face. She nodded once after I shut the front door. "Well, lets get your stuff upstairs and find something to eat, I'm starving." I confessed as I put my arm around her waist and rested my hand on her right hip while we headed up to my room.

I was debating on skipping dinner until after I got Bella in bed, but my stomach protested after that thought. So I would have to make that wait until after we ate. When we reached my room she handed me her bag and I sat it on my leather couch and turned back to see she was leaning on the door jamb watching me, she looked so sexy. I smiled at her as I grabbed her hand in mine.

"You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen Swan. You know that?" I asked her rhetorically as I kissed the hand that I was holding. She smiled at me sweetly as we went back down the stairs.

"So, what would you like to fix for dinner? You haven't eaten yet have you?" I asked her quickly as we made our way to the kitchen, she stopped at the island as I went to the fridge. "I don't know. And no I have not." I smiled as I spotted some eggs, bacon, pancake stuff, which gave me a great idea.

"Have you ever had breakfast for dinner?" I asked Bella as I grabbed all the contents I needed from the fridge and the cabinets and put them on the island in front of her. She had a funny look on her face which made me snicker as she answered.

"Umm, no. I've never even heard of breakfast for dinner." she told me timidly, and my laughter stopped cold when I registered what she had just told me. I decided it was time to introduce Miss Swan to a breakfast dinner.

I smiled at her as I called Jazz and Em in "Yo Em, Jazz. Get in here!" I looked down at Bella as they ran in quickly. "What's up Eddie?" Em asked, curiously eyeing Bella's innocent figure as she looked down at the ground. "We are three men on a mission, that's what. Bella here has never heard of breakfast for DINNER! So we have to be sure she never forgets this meal! Guys we gotta go all out!" I nearly yelled as they eyed Bella incredulously. They couldn't believe their ears.

Bella didn't look to comfortable. The guys stood there for a while though…just gaping, as Bella looked anywhere but at them….this is going to be a very long week…

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**big time cliff hanger, i know! sorry but i just had too. what do you think will happen next huh? love to hear your thoughts...**

**i know i dont use Bella POV much but dont worry she will get her thoughts in a whole lot more next chapter! And a secret of hers will be revealed in the next chapter or so! :) **

**R&R**


	4. Realization

Chapter 4 Realization

**BPOV**

Emmett had set me down hours ago at the bar. I was watching as the three guys in front of me cooked what they called _'breakfast dinner.' _I was instructed to sit on the bar stool and not move until dinner was ready. At the time I just rolled my eyes at them, but every time I tried to get up Edward would always come and push me right back down and whisper seductively in my ear. His words from only a moment ago still echoed in my head as I remembered my last attempt at escape.

_[flashback] _

_Emmett and Jasper were at the stove to the left of me and Edward was standing at the bar mixing pancake batter, he was also keeping a very close eye on me. Which didn't surprise me. _

_Once he got the batter mixed he laid the whisk down on a napkin, looked at me sternly while saying "Stay" before he turned around to poor the batter onto the pan on the stove. _

_When I was sure he wasn't going to turn around I soundlessly turned myself around on the bar stool and began lifting off it slowly so that they wouldn't hear me this time. Once my right foot touched the ground I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back down onto the bar stool. _

_I sighed as Edward turned me on the stool so that I was facing him. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck while whispering to me softly. "Now I thought I told you to stay put Isabella?" he paused momentarily as he kissed my neck, causing an involuntary shiver up my back, and continued "if you wont listen to a simple request I give you now? Then what will I do with you in bed? Will you listen to me then?" He asked me seductively while running his right hand down my spine and his left hand down the front of my chest, and down between my breasts. _

_I found my voice as quickly as I possibly could. "I'll listen. Promise." I whispered back to him as seductively as he had done me. _

_[end flashback]_

So I decided that I was just going to wait until they were finished cooking. And to be completely honest, Edward looked really hot moving around the kitchen like he has been. It was really sexy.

I set my chin in my left palm as I lazily leaned to the left and watched as the three of them tried to hurry up and finish, they were eager for me to experience the breakfast dinner they were preparing. I didn't get the big deal, but with these guys it was like all hell broke lose when they found out that I had never heard of such a thing. I don't really eat breakfast so I don't get the big picture in all this.

_Just go with it Bella. Try new things, right? _

The timer on the stove went off and all the guys smiled as the smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and many other breakfast items filled the room. I had to admit. It did smell great, the guys did a great job.

"Mmm….guys this is fantastic!" I told them as I began scarifying down my food.

The guys all smiled contentedly at me as we all ate our breakfast dinner.

**-ooOOoo-**

After the hole dinner thing was finished up, it was well after midnight. And everyone was tired out of belief. Which brought us to where everyone would be sleeping. Em and Rose were going to take the downstairs guest room while Alice and Jasper took the one on the third floor, and Edward and I would share his room on the second floor.

I didn't have a problem with it, and of course he didn't, which really didn't surprise me at all.

As everyone headed off to their rooms Edward and I took our time while heading to his room. His hand was on the small of my back as we ascended the stairs. He seemed very calm with this, of course he had had girls over before, but probably not staying the night in his room.

Which is why, I'm guessing, he was a little shaky when he got to the door. He let me go in first.

"So, where do I sleep? The floor? The couch?" I asked seductively, trying to get a rise out of him.

"I was actually thinking you might be more comfortable and more warm if you slept in the bed with me."

I smiled at him seductively as he shut the door behind him. He walked passed me started to turn down the bed. He got in first and patted the space beside him. I smiled even more when he waggled him eyebrows at me.

I giggled then pulled at the strings of my robe slowly. He watched my movements intently, anticipating what I was wearing underneath.

Once my robe fell open his eyes widened as he saw my pj's. I smiled brightly as I slowly slipped the robe off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He licked his lips and held the comforter up so I could slid in beside him.

"God you are so sexy Bella." he whispered as I curled up beside him, his hands encircled me and pulled me flush against his chest.

"Jeez Cullen, you have an amazing chest." I sighed as I rested my hands on his pecks.

He chuckled darkly as he kissed my forehead, he leaned over me and turned off his lamp. "So Swan, what's your favorite color?"

I looked up at him quizzically and remember my glasses were still on, he pulled one of his arms around to slip them off and set them on the nightstand.

"Thanks. And its green, if you haven't noticed." I told him bluntly as he began snickering.

"What's your favorite color Cullen?"

"On you green, its sexy as hell. But my all time favorite is blue."

"I like blue too."

"Favorite movie?"

"Don't laugh. P.S. I love you."

I could see him bit his lip as he tried not to laugh. I slapped his chest then asked what his was.

"Never back down." he replied without hesitation.

"Favorite sports team?"

"Notre dame. You?'

He made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat them told me.

"Baltimore Ravens."

"Ew! Get off me then!"

I told him playfully. He then started tickling me when I tried to push him off. He kept tickling me more and I kept squealing and laughing.

"You want me to get off now? Hmm?" he asked playfully as he rolled over on top of me so that he was straddling me.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" I screamed when he finally quit. I was panting, trying to regain my breath as he was laughing at me.

"NOT FUNNY CULLEN!" I yelled at him while trying to get out from under him. He then grabbed a hold of my hands and held them above my head as he leaned down and laid completely on top of me.

My breath hitched when his face became inches from mine. My breathing became labored once again.

"_Ti tira la fregna?" {Are you excited} _he asked in my ear. A shiver went down my spine as his lips touched my neck.

"Si." I breathed huskily as he began licking from my neck all the way down to my collar bone. He slid his hands down my arms and all the way down my sides until his hands rested on the hem of my shirt. He tugged lightly so that I would lift up slightly.

He pulled my top off and saw I had no bra on. He didn't look like he minded one bit. He smiled down at me then looked into my eyes as he hooked his fingers in the waist of my shorts and panties and slid them off me.

He smiled when he saw my belly button ring, he looked down at it with lust in his eyes.

"God Swan your so sexy….I've gotta have you…now." he looked up into my eyes when he said 'now'. I smiled up at him and wiggled my hips into his hard erection that was very obvious in between my bare thighs.

He groaned and then all of a sudden his lips were on mine as I pulled down his pajama bottoms and his eager friend sprung out eagerly. I smiled as our lips moved frantically on each other. Our mouths opened at the same time, and our tongues struggled for dominance.

His right hand slipped down the side of my body until his hand rested on my dripping sex, I gasped as he stuck two fingers in me.

"_Per me." _He whispered in Italian as he moved his fingers in and out of me. I gasped once again at the feeling I got every time. The electric current running between us was running a muck on my body and I wasn't sure how much longer I would last this torture until I begged him to fuck me.

_I'm a goner…_

**EPOV**

Bella was extremely wet for me as I thrust my fingers in and out of her rapidly. I wanted nothing more than to drive right into her. And god, that belly button ring. I nearly came in my pants when I saw that thing, jeez it was so sexy, and on her tanned skin. _Mmm._

Okay that's it, I'm doing her! But first, a little fun.

She's getting me so hard with those sexy moans, and whimpers that I just have to tease her just a little bit.

"_Guardami" _I whispered huskily, I was ready to be inside her, and when those big brown eyes looked up at me I thought I was going to die.

"_'Solo tu uno a me, Prometto di non danneggiarlo." _We smiled at each other right before our lips crashed down on each other for a passionate kiss, as we kissed I reached to my nightstand and pulled a condom out of the top drawer.

_What? I like to be prepared…Don't judge me._

I pulled back from our kiss so that I could slip the condom on. Bella whimpered when I pulled my fingers out of her but smiled as soon as she opened her eyes to see what I was doing. Once it was on I centered myself at her entrance and smiled down at her as she smiled at me.

"Ready mia Angelo?" she nodded softly as I began easing inside her slowly. We both moaned as I slid into her slippery sex, she was so damn turned on, her nipples were so hard they looked like they could cut through glass, gosh I cant wait to have my mouth on them.

Tired of going so slow I slammed the rest of the way into her, making her cry out in pleasure. I paused for a second, giving her time to adjust to my size before I pulled out and slammed back into her. I got my thrusts going and then leaned down to take her glorious breast in my mouth, I kneaded the other with my left hand.

"Oh god, Edward!" she yelled as I moved faster and sucked her harder.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as I bit down on her nipple before licking it.

"You like that baby?" I asked as I thrust into her harder and faster. She was panting, moaning, whimpering, groaning, and screaming. It was the sexiest god damned thing ever. We were covered in sweat and the bed was knocking into the wall repeatedly, not letting up.

"Scream my name Bella, I'll give it to you harder if you scream my fucking name!"

"EDWARD!" she screamed as she rode out her climax, I lifted her hands above her head and had her grip onto the iron bars of the head board as I finished up for myself.

She was quivering under me, trying to encourage me to come.

"Edward, baby. Come on, I wanna feel you come inside me." she whispered in a breathy voice.

After that I came undone, with a cry of pleasure I emptied myself into her and lightly moved as the spasms passed, the I collapsed on top of her. She ran her hands up my back for a while then I slipped out of her slowly, both of us groaning with the lose.

I got up to go clean myself, and when I came back Bella was lying in bed waiting for me, I got under the covers and pulled her into my chest tightly.

"Mmm…that was,"

"Incredible, amazing, fan-fucking-tastic?"

I finished for her and she giggled. We cuddled up closer to each other and I kissed her hair as I felt she was about to fall asleep I whispered

"_La Mia Bella Ragazza" _

She let out a contented smile before drifting off into a deep sleep in my arms. I'm not sure how long I laid there watching her sleep, but I found myself smiling as I did, never have I done this with a girl before, actually slept slept with a girl after having sex. But with Bella it didn't feel like that at all, it felt like making love.

Wow, I cant believe I'm actually saying this but…

_I'm falling in love with Isabella Marie Swan…_

* * *

**Shocker huh? well you guys got watch wanted, bella and edward in bed together...wasnt a surprise tho...whats gonna happen next is tho...plzzz tell me wat ya think!**

**R&R**


	5. Day At The Beach

Chapter 5 Day At The Beach

**EPOV**

I woke up to a warm naked Bella tucked securely in my arms. I smiled when I looked down at her beautiful face. She had a slight smile on her face and her hair was framed around her face.

I tightened my hold on her and kissed the top of her head. I think that Edward Cullen the player is about to become Edward Cullen the boyfriend. I sighed at the thought, because I'd never thought I'd be thinking like this. I'm gonna be whipped by the time we leave the beach today.

Bella stirred in my arms breaking my from my reverie. I looked down to see her looking up at me sleepily with a smile on her face.

"Morning beautiful." I whispered while pulling her into a searing kiss. Morning breath be dammed. She giggled when I rubbed my nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss.

"Morning. I did bring my bag in her right?" She asked while sitting up and looking around.

"Yeah it's on the couch. Go ahead and get ready in the bathroom if you want."

"Thanks." she said while giving me a quick kiss before grabbing her bag and going into the bathroom to get ready to go to the beach.

I sighed contentedly before rolling out of bed and going in search of some swim trunks. I grabbed my white and black fox head trunks and pulled them on before grabbing my black flip flops and walked into the bathroom where Bella was brushing her teeth.

I took a second to admire the sight before me. She was wearing a fox explosion triangle bikini top with fox lights out bikini bottoms that had ties on each hip. Her long legs looked even longer with the small pieces of swim wear she had on.

I saw something green on the skin of her stomach and froze. She has a belly button ring. _Holly crap. _the water to the sink stopped and suddenly she was facing me and I could see it perfectly. My eyes widened when I saw what was in her belly button.

It was a gauge brass knuckles dangle belly button ring with green crystals. Seeing that on her dark skin made me extremely hard. _Is she trying to kill me?_

I slowly looked up to her face to see she was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She knows what she does to me, and she's proud of it.

"Something wrong Cullen?" she asked sweetly with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Temptress." I whispered before walking up to her and putting my hands on her hips. She looked up at me innocently with a soft smile on her lips.

I smiled down at her before leaning in to kiss her lips tenderly, something that I'm not really accustomed to. But with Bella it felt right, and she responded in the same manner. My hands went to either side of her face and hers rested on my chest.

"EDDIE! QUIT SMOOCHIN YOUR GIRL AND LET'S HIT THE BEACH!" Emmett yelled from outside my bedroom. I sighed and pulled away from Bella unwillingly, she didn't look to happy to see me pull away.

"We'll finish this later. Promise." she nodded and kissed me on the lips real quick and grabbed her cut-offs and slipped them on. She left the button and zipper un-done and they seemed to stay up, but god it looked sexy on her. I smiled at her and walked back into my room to grab my black Oakley sunglasses and my black fox hat.

Bella came out wearing a pair of aviators with blue trim and a pair of white flip flops. I smiled and grabbed my orange beach towel that said 'oh shit it's Monday tomorrow.' when Bella saw it she busted out laughing. I looked back at her and saw she was leaning against the wall with her zebra stripped towel over her shoulders.

"What's so funny Miss Swan?" I asked while pulling her into my arms before throwing her over my shoulder and whirling her around.

"Ah! Nothing's funny! Put me down, put me down!" she squealed as I smacked her ass before grabbing our phones and running down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Well it's about time. Edward what are you doing to that poor girl?" Alice asked as Bella struggled in my arms.

"I was just playin around with my girl." I said with a smile, but as soon as the last words left my mouth everyone, including Bella, gasped. I let Bella down as I was nervous at the way everyone was looking at me.

I looked down at Bella and saw she was looking at me with wide eyes and her mouth hung open slightly.

"Ed….Edward?" she asked nervously, she didn't really ask what she wanted but I knew what she was asking without saying anything. I took her hands in mine and looked deeply into her eyes. I want this girl, in more ways that just for sex, I want her to be mine.

"Bella, I can tell you didn't really expect more of a relationship with me seeing as how I am. But it's different with you, I want more. I want to be with you, as in you being my girlfriend, and me your boyfriend. If you want that too, if you don't then that's o-"

I was cut off by Bella's lips on mine in a passionate kiss which I eagerly returned. Her arms slipped around my neck as mine slipped around her waist tightly. When she pulled away she looked into my eyes with tears in hers.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Edward. As long as I'm the only one." she teased with a light smile on her face, but seriousness in her big doe eyes.

I smiled at her and combed my hands through her beautiful hair before kissing her forehead.

"You're the only one for me Bella. I'm falling for you, and falling hard pretty fast."

"Same here." she whispered before giving me a soft chaste kiss to the lips before she turned to see our friends giving us cheesy grins.

"Finally Eddie! I thought you'd never find a girl!" Jasper drawled.

"Score one for Eddieward!" Emmett yelled loudly.

"About time!" Rose and Alice said at the same time.

Bella just rolled her eyes and put her arms around my waist. I smiled down at her and put my arm around her waist as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Um, Emmett? You know that what your wearing doesn't match at all right?" Bella asked confused as she studied our weird friend.

He was wearing acid green ray bans, a pair of Hurley checkered board shorts, a black and green DC flat bill, a pair of black flip-flops, with a bright green Ron Jon towel across his shoulders.

He looked up from his LG Neon with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes, fucking Emmett.

"What do you mean sweet cheeks? I always do this when we go to the beach!"

And he does, he doesn't like to match when we go out in public, and that includes the beach.

"Bells, sweetie. He never matches when we go out in public. He likes to embarrass us to death. But he mostly embarrasses himself."

"Oh I understand now." Bella whispered while nodding her head decisively. Emmett looked hurt but shrugged it off when Rose kissed his cheek.

Rose was wearing a black Hurley bikini top and bottom with a white crochet cover-up, a pair of white flip-flops, her black ray bans over her eyes and her blue peace sign towel over her shoulder's.

I looked over to see that Jasper was wearing a pair of black and white Hurley board shorts, a black and blue Hurley flat bill, black flip-flops, his Oakley rimless blue sherbert sunglasses, and his protect your ocean towel over his shoulders.

_He's saving the planet one towel at a time! _I joked to myself as I looked over at Alice who was putting her droid two in her pink and blue tie dye back along with Rosalie's hot pink Blackberry RIM, and Jasper's white Blackberry Curve.

She was wearing a pink valentine bikini with white shorts over the bottoms, her pink D&G sunglasses on top of her head, and her pink 'don't worry everything is going to be amazing' towel in the crook of her arm.

_She ruined the whole trend!_

"We ready?" the pixie asked after getting the drinks and everything in her bag. We all nodded then headed out to Emmett's jeep. Me and Jasper put the top down and let the girls climb in first.

Jasper in the passenger seat behind Emmett while Rosalie and Alice sat behind them. Bella and I were in the back, with Bella on my lap. Which put her boobs in my face, but I'm not complaining.

Bella looked down at me with a smile on her face as we pulled out of the garage. She leaned down to whisper in my ear and when she did I got a perfect view of the girls.

"Like what you see Eddie?" I groaned when she used my god awful nickname.

"As a matter of fact I love what I see. And did you have to call me Eddie?" I whined as she slipped off my lap until her butt was on the seat next to me and just her legs were on mine.

"Well what do you want me to call you? I mean we're dating I have to have a cute pet name for you."

"If I have to have a pet name then you get one."

"Sounds fair." she agreed with a smile.

"Okay how about sweetie pie?" I asked half-heartedly. She made a disgusted face and I had to laugh because it was so cute.

"How about Bellsy? Bells? Or both." I suggested while looking at her, she looked thoughtful for a second before she smiled at me widely.

"I like that. And why can't I call you Eddie? I like that pet name. please?" she pulled her sunglasses down further on her nose so that she could give me the most adorable puppy dog face ever.

"Baby. I don't like that nick name."

"Why not?" she whined in a cute little baby voice.

"Because the guys call me that. And Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya call me that." I said while looking away. She put her hand on my chin after a minute and pulled my face back to look at her.

"I didn't know that those girls called you that. If you don't want me to I wont call you that."

"Thanks Bellsy." I whispered. She blushed when I said her new pet name.

"I really like that pet name. Now I have to think of one for you." she giggled while slipping her sunglasses back on. I kissed her lips once quickly.

"Babe? Whose Tanya?" Bella asked as I put my arm around her so she could rest her head on my arm.

I sighed heavily, not wanting to get into this but surprised that she didn't meet her yesterday. Heck I don't even remember ever seeing Tanya at school. Must not of been there.

"Tanya goes to our school, she must not have been there yesterday or you would have met her. But she is one of the girls that wont leave me alone. And I assure you that I never even touched her, or Jessica, or even Lauren for that matter. But she is very incessant and so are those two. So be prepared for their wrath on Monday when they see us together."

I told her truthfully while grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers together. She smiled as she watched our hands.

"They can bring it on because your mine and I'm not gonna let anyone else have you." her words shocked me to no end but, her protectiveness was hot.

I kissed the top of her head and we just sat in silence the rest of the way to the beach. Emmett was blaring 'Johnny Cash' and driving like a maniac. What else was knew? But he does have pretty good taste in music.

"Hey Bella!" Alice yelled over the music as her and Rosalie turned around in their seats to look at us. Bella looked her way to show that she was listening.

"Did you bring your camera? Or do I have it in my bag?" Camera? What camera?

Bella held up said camera and Alice gave her a thumbs up before turning around. I looked down to see Bella laying a light purple Sony camera in her lap.

"I never saw that when we left."

"That's because it was in Alice's bag. I slipped it out before you got in."

I nodded my head in understanding when Emmett pulled up at first beach here in La Push. I helped Bella out and grabbed our towels as the others got out.

"Oh no. Tanya and her follower's are here. Jessica, Lauren, Victoria, Kate, and Irina."

Emmett whined and pointed his finger down the beach where in fact all those girls were laying on the beach laughing hysterically and talking.

"Uh, let's not let them ruin our day at the beach. Let's go down this way, maybe they wont notice us. Come on." Alice said while heading down the left side of the beach.

I took Bella's hand and we followed behind our friends until they got pretty far away from the popular girls from school. Bella and I laid our towels out beside each other and before I was able to say anything Bella was gone.

I looked around and saw she was standing close to the water with her camera. I smiled while watching her take numerous pictures.

"She loves taking pictures. During one of our classes yesterday she told me that she wanted to be a photographer when I asked if she took a lot of pictures. I only asked because her binder was full of them. She told me if I thought that was a lot then I should see her room. She's really good."

Alice had come up beside me and explained. I didn't know that about her, guys now I do. I'm gonna know everything about this girl. _everything. _

I walked away from Alice after slipping my flip-flops off and walked up behind Bella. She was taking a picture of some dolphins when I put my arms around her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder.

I saw a smile tug at the corner of her mouth.

"You never told me you wanted to be a photographer." I whispered as I swayed us gently from side to side.

"You never asked. If you want to know something about my babe, just ask. I'll be more than happy to tell you."

"Ok that sounds fair. Are you taking photography this semester?"

"No, I have it next. And I'm really excited, you should see all the picture I take. There are so many."

"Well maybe you could show me sometime. I'd love to see them all."

"Really? How about you come over and we spend the day at my house?" she asked while turning around in my arms excitedly. I smiled at her enthusiasm, she must really love photography.

"I'd love to come over tomorrow. How about eleven o'clock?" she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me fiercely, without even dropping her camera I might add. My hold on her tightened before Emmett started yelling for us to come on so they could cliff dive and Bella take pictures.

We pulled away reluctantly and followed them over to the cliff. The sun was making an appearance today which was pretty awesome. As we made it to the cliff I saw Bella looking through the pictures she just took. There was some of the sun rising and then there was one of some wood down the beach and another of the sun and an island in the ocean.

She really is good. And with a Sony no doubt. We reached the cliff and the other's were looking over to see if we were ready.

Bella held her camera up and that was there cue to jump. They were in mid air when she took the picture, it was really pretty.

"That was awesome." I whispered breathlessly as they all emerged and made their way toward us.

"Bella come do it with us. Edward can get a picture of us jumping from up on the cliff. He can stand behind us." Rose suggested and Bella looked like she liked the idea. She nodded and handed me the camera after putting it on black and white.

She ran over to our towels to take off her shorts and her sunglasses. We all ran up to the cliff and the guys and I stood back as the girls got a running start, when they were air born I took the picture. And boy did it look good. After showing the guys we headed down the cliff to meet the girls who were laughing. After Bella and the girls got out of the water they had another idea for a picture.

Bella sat down on the wet sand then Alice beside her and Rose beside Alice. Alice leaned on Rose's shoulder and Bella leaned on Alice while Rose put her head on Alice's. the water was smacking against them and I took the picture. It was cute.

Next Alice wanted a picture with Bella so they went and sat on the dry sand. They each leaned back on their arms and Bella looked at Alice with a smile on her face.

That was a good one. Jasper took the camera from me and told everyone to line up. We did and he told us that he wanted us to jump in the air with our hands up. So we did, I really hope I wasn't making a weird face in that one.

I went to get that camera back but Jasper told me and Bella to turn around, he told me to put my arm around Bella and rest my hand on her shoulder and for Bella to put her arm around my waist. I liked this one, Bella and I were smiling the whole time, even though you couldn't see us.

Bella took her camera back and she had a big smile on her face as she told Alice and Rose to stand in front of the sun and water and face her. I could tell just how much in her element she was while doing all this. Which must be why everyone wants to take pictures first.

Bella told Rose and Alice to jump in the air with their arms up and their legs bent at the knee. Bella had a huge smile on her face when she took the picture. After they landed on the ground Rose took the camera and pushed Bella where they had been standing and pulled me over to her.

They told Bells to put her hands on my shoulder's and for me to tilt my head to the right as Bella tilted hers to the left and up to look like we were leaning in to kiss. Our mouths inches away from each other.

Next they told me to lay down on the sand. I did as I was told and lied down. Then Bella laid down on her right side laying over my stomach. I laid my left arm out to my side with Bella's hand in it then I grabbed her other hand and held it up as they took a picture.

Bells leaned down and kissed me on the lips chastely and Bella's phone camera went off, Alice stole her phone for this one.

She pushed off my chest and we got ready for the next picture. Rose told Bella to run and jump into my arms. When she did I caught her and leaned back a little with my hands just under her butt, her arms were on my shoulder's, our noses touching, one of her legs was straight while the other was bent at the knee. This one is my favorite.

Once I put Bella down they told us to go into the water. I wasn't going to, but, when they told me that it was the last one of us I complied. They had me put my hand on her waist while her hands rested on my chest. My head was tilted downward and hers was tilted upward, it looked like we were kissing. Even though we weren't.

After that picture was taken Bella and I headed back to where we put the towels with the others. We laid down beside each other to look at all the pictures we had taken. I really liked them, even the ones that Bella didn't take, they were all good. And perfect.

"Hey give me your phone." she said suddenly while putting the camera into it's case. I gave her my phone with a questioningly look and she put it on camera. I smiled when she scooted closer to me. I put my hand on her stomach as she laid her head in the crook of my neck and held to the phone up with one hand while to other was resting on my cheek, we were smiling like crazy.

After she took that one she laid on her side and leaned in to kiss me. My hand went to her cheek as her free hand found my chest. I was surprised that she was able to take the picture, but when she showed it to me it was perfect.

"How do you do that?" I asked astounded. She just giggled and took some more pictures of us on her phone.

After she was finished she laid back down beside me. My arms were rapped securely around her and her hands rested on my chest. Her head was on my upper arm and mine was right above hers.

"What do you wanna do when we leave high school babe?" Bella whispered against my arm curiously.

"I've always wanted to be a doctor."

"I think you'd make a great doctor."

"And I think you would make a great photographer." she giggled and kissed my neck.

"Uh oh." I heard Alice say all of a sudden and I knew immediately what was wrong. Tanya and her drones spotted us and was on their way over. I pulled Bella up and she sat in between my legs with my arms around her shoulders.

I looked over to see Em with Rose in his lap and his arms around her waist as he scowled at the girls. Jasper was in the same position with Alice. I looked over to see Tanya scowling at Bella who was smiling sweetly.

When they were each standing side-by-side in front of our group of friends Tanya spoke. Looking directly at me with a 'flirtatious' smile on her face.

"Hi Eddie. Fancy seeing you here. Would you, Emmett and Jasper like to come and play volleyball with us?"

She asked in a sickly sweet voice. I looked at her like she was stupid. I mean doesn't she see that we are with our girls?

"No I think they would rather stay here with their girlfriends." I was surprised to hear those words coming from Bella. When I looked down at her she had a menacing look on her face. Alice and the others were beaming at her while Tanya scowled.

"And who exactly are you? And why are you sitting with _my _Edward?"

"_My _name is Bella. And he's not _your _Edward. He's _my _Edward thank you very much."

"Sorry, that doesn't ring a bell. Come and play with me Eddie." Tanya tried whining cutely. But it was just pathetic.

"What part of Edward is with Bella don't you get Tanya?" Alice asked in a annoyed tone.

"The part where Edward is mine. So stay out of this shorty." Tanya spat menacingly. Next thing I knew Bella was up and in Tanya's face. Tanya looked scared whilst Bella looked pissed. Her hands were balled up into fists and lips pursed.

"Talk to her like that again and you'll be needing a nose job. Got it?" Bella spit at her threw her teeth. I have never heard Bella so mad before. I turned to see that the other's had shocked looks on their faces. But Alice looked awed at what Bella was doing for her.

I looked back to see that Tanya was nodding her head vigorously. Looks like she's afraid of my girl.

"Good. Now get outta my sight." once the words left Bella's mouth the girls started walking back down the beach quickly. Bella sat back down between my legs like nothing happened.

"That's my girl." I whispered in her ear as she leaned her head back to kiss me.

"Thanks Bella." Alice whispered when we broke apart. Bells smiled at her and waved it off.

Best day at the beach _ever. _

* * *

**hey guys! i kno its been a while since i've udated but this one was kinda hard to write. but i got it up and i hope you all will love it! enjoy because things are going to heat up and _fast._**

**R&R**


	6. My Beautiful Photographer

Chapter 6 My Beautiful Photographer

**BPOV**

After spending a night and a full day with Edward and his friends I was lonely at home. They are so loud and fun to be around, just the atmosphere around them gravitates you near them. But now, changing in my closet with nothing but the music from my phone playing it makes me feel like someone is watching me.

It's unnerving to have such silence after being around such loud and rambunctious people for a day and a half. I tried not to think about it as I got ready for Edward coming over, he will be here at ten so I have to hurry up and clean my room a little.

I pulled on my shorts and my pink tube top, I opted out of shoes and just ran a brush through my hair. Once this task was finished I started to pick up my clothes from my zebra chair and ottoman and throw them into the hamper beside my closet doors.

Picking up my clothes took all of five minutes which gave me enough time to look for my glasses. Somehow I always loose them, so now I am trying to find my backup pair because yes I have to have a backup set of glasses.

I was looking through the drawers of my pink nightstand when there was a knock on the front door. I looked up at my clock and saw it was ten o'clock on the dot. Dang it!

"Just a minute!" I yelled from my spot on my floor right as my glasses appeared in my searching hand.

YES! I thought triumphantly as I put on my purple framed glasses and ran down the stairs quickly. I nearly tripped on the last stair but caught myself before I faced planted, I composed myself before opening the door to see a nervous looking, yet sexy, Edward.

When he saw me his eyes widened slightly as a smile graced his lips. I returned the smile and assessed him as he was me, he was wearing jeans, black vans and a blue button up. He looked so cute, his eyes shining bright green as usual and his hair was in beautiful disarray.

"Hey beautiful." His velvety voice cut threw my thoughts, pulling my eyes from his features to look into his face I saw the smile on his lips widen.

"Hey. Come in, it's cold out and you don't have a coat." I said while pulling him into the house, shivering slightly as he came in the door.

"For you maybe, I am use to it. You on the other hand are the one in shorts and no sleeves."

He chastised as he pulled me into a tight hug, I squeaked lightly as he did so because his arms were surely cold.

"Well you know what? I haven't lived here very long so I am not use to it yet and it's in the dead of winter so ya."

"You're silly Bella. I learn new things about you every day and I have only known you for a few days."

"I know right?" I said while pulling back slightly to look him in the face. He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"So, do I get to see your room now? Or are we going to stand here all day long?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Na, I just thought we could stay down here all day and do absolutely nothing." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Har har har." I laughed at his sarcasm.

"Oh come on cutie!"

I yell whispered before grabbing his arm and pulling him up the stairs to my room. He followed behind me eagerly, excited to see my room and all my photographs.

Once we reached my room I stopped and turned around to look at him. He looked at me a little confused, his eyebrows scrunched together in question.

"Close your eyes silly!"

**EPOV**

"_Close your eyes silly!" _

Bella said in a high playful voice that was shocking to hear from her tough exterior. I rolled my eyes before closing them, just to indulge her a little bit.

"No peaking either Cullen!" she said seriously as she took my arm and lead me into her room slowly, in felt like I was about to walk into a big crowd of people that I didn't know were there.

After walking ten steps, yes I counted, we stopped in what I assumed to be the middle of her room but I guess I will find out in a second.

"Alright open!"

As soon as the words left her mouth my eyes were open and I was taking everything in. I was shocked at what I saw, but then again I guess I half expected it.

I was facing the wall to the right of her door which was a deep blue, but it was covered by thousands of pictures. They were all of Bella, her and her friends, and random things that looked so amazing. There was a white desk with her laptop and printer on the same wall with a few trinkets on it, I would have to get closer in a second to see them, and all I could see was the small pink Christmas tree sitting atop it with a little snow man and a perfume bottle. There was also a small two or so people balcony on the same wall, the door was glass with white curtains hanging on it. Right in the corner but also in front of the closet doors was a zebra chair and a matching ottoman that was so Bella.

I looked to the wall beside me to see it was orange and there were a set of French doors which led to a walk-in closet. There was a couch to my left with several pillows including a Jack Skellington pillow that was winking at me, right under the tall window, up against the lime green wall.

There was a purple vintage dresser beside the white plush couch with two small candles that said 'love' and 'xoxo' on them. I smiled and looked to see her neatly made bed which said 'I heart late nights love pink' it was black while the sheets were white with pink dots her pillows matched the sheets and a few were black with 'love pink' on it.

That wall was light purple and there were small pink, green, blue, orange and yellow paper lantern lights hanging across the wall. She had a pink vintage nightstand which matched the purple one, beside her bed. There were heart shaped candle holders with paper stars in them sitting on the nightstand alongside a purple stylish lamp.

There were also two posters hanging above her bed. One was of the nightmare before Christmas, the other was from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I smiled before looking around again to see if I missed anything, and of course I did.

On the green wall there were heart wired lights hanging like the lanterns, there were green lanterns hanging from the blue wall and just above my head were bright blue light bulbs hanging from the orange wall. It was cute, and it set off a lot more light than I would have thought.

I smiled, turning to look at Bella who was looking at me while biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"So? What do you think? Not too girly is it?"

I looked at her, stumped. How would she think that her room is too girly, it isn't girly at all to be honest?

"Bella it's completely and totally you. It could never be girly as long as you live here." I said truthfully with a smile on my face.

She smiled widely at me before throwing her arms around me and giving me a big hug. I slid my arms around her waist and hugged her back tightly, not wanting to ever let her go.

She pulled back slightly and her doe eyes met my green ones. I have never looked into a girls eyes before Bella's, and I have to say that I really do love it. I can see practically everything in her eyes, it feels like I'm looking into her soul and her mine.

"I have another room to show you. And if you think my room is totally me then you will be blown away by the next room."

She said cryptically, I looked at her slightly confused before letting her take my hand and lead me out of her room and down the hallway. Passing her father's room and the hall bathroom we made it to a light green painted door with Bella's name painted in purple on the door.

"This is a room to which I have never shown anyone. Not even when I was back in Phoenix it's a room very special to me."

She looked so passionate as she said those words, I was touched she was showing me her secret room. It is an honor to see her private room, I wonder what will be in there? I let my imagination wander as she carefully opened the door and slowly crept in as If one small movement would startle her or me.

Once the door was pen I was blown away even more than with her room. It's a room completely dedicated to her photography. The room was painted a light blue, but you could hardly see the paint under the thousands, maybe millions of pictures strategically placed all over the walls. There was a desk on the wall across me with paper, pencils, a computer and printer. There was another table in the middle of the room with camera bags and pictures set on the table that looked like they were drying.

To my right there was another table which had fourteen cameras sitting on top of it. Some were on small stands and some were flat on the table, they looked like they were on display. There were really old cameras there that looked brand new, as if they had just come out or something, there were also up to date cameras.

I walked closer to that table to inspect the cameras closer. I looked back at Bella with a shocked smile and she smiled back shyly, following me over to the table.

"Where did you get all these? I want the full story because you have so many cameras."

"Hm, you sure you want to hear this story? It's pretty boring actually."

"I don't think it is. I want to know everything Bella, especially if you're passionate about something I wanna hear about it. Please."

She looked at me, slightly shocked at my tone and my words. I guess no one has ever taken this big of an interest in her before.

"Um, okay. Which one would you like to hear about first?" she asked while looking toward the cameras. I did as she did and looked at the old ones first, opting on the cool white and black one.

She smiled while picking it up off its little white box and holding it delicately in her hands.

"This is the first camera I ever received. It was my 10th birthday and all I wanted was a cool looking older camera from long ago. One of my best friends named Amy wanted to get me a special present, something no one else would get me. She and her mom searched everywhere for the perfect gift until they found this beauty. It's a Novella camera, very common in the 1900's. The black and white pattern of the camera, and the slight outstretch of the neck is what drew my friend to buy it for me. When I opened it I was so happy, it was the one that started my collection. I may not have been able to take pictures with it a long time ago but I have taken a few. I remember taking my first picture on here of course, I was about thirteen. I had to get some film and I was out walking around our neighborhood when I came across some little kids playing. I asked for permission to take some pictures promising no one would ever see them and that I would bring them copies I got ready to take the perfect picture. The little girls were playing hop scotch and I crouched down and as soon as her feet left the ground and were airborne I snapped the picture and it was perfect. I ended up using my whole roll of film that day just taking pictures of the girls. I felt so amazing when I got home I developed the pictures that day and had copies made for the kids parents."

Bella was smiling, while unconsciously rewinding the camera. Her eyes were glazed over as she remembered the day she took those pictures. She was so adorable that I had to let her come out of her stupor, I just watched in awe as she held onto her memory.

She shook her head as if shooting back from her memory. She sat her camera back down and looked at me with those brown eyes, questioning which one I would like to know about next.

"Why don't you just tell me about each one from the second one you got up until the most recent one you have received?"

"Alright that sounds good enough to me. Let's see here where is that little bugger." She said while looking through her cameras to see which one to talk about next. I pulled a chair up and sat down, watching her intently as she looked through her collection before finding an old Kodak.

"This was my second camera. It's a classic 35 Kodak, my mom bought it for me not to long after my 10th birthday that she took me to an antique store and showed me all these really old cameras and she told me to pick out my favorite one. I looked through hundreds of cameras before I found this one and I grabbed it up and took it to my mom and she was shocked that I wanted this one out of all the nice ones. But that was the one I wanted so she got it for me and when we checked out the cashier told us that it wouldn't take pictures anymore, but it would be a great collectable and well that's what I do with my older cameras, I don't take many pictures with them I just collect them. It's not the prettiest but I like it no matter what."

She sat that camera down then pointed to two cameras in the front that were very unique.

"The one right here that's fully black with silver lining the top is my Fujifilm vintage styled X100 professional compact camera. The one beside it that is black with silver on the top and the outstretched neck is my third and fourth cameras. I bought them at the same time and I have taken a 100 pictures on each camera. I bought them on my trip to Coco beach, I was there with my mom, step dad, and a friend of mine. We were there for spring break and me and my friend found this really awesome camera shop, they had every camera under the sun. From brand new Nikon's to extremely old wind up cameras. I saw these two and I was so excited, there might have been millions of cool cameras that I really wanted but for some reason I bought these two. I don't know I guess they were just the only two that truly called to me."

"And the last two here on the top boxes are my fifth and sixth cameras, my samoca 35 and my minox 60662 digital classic. My aunt gave me these, she had the, for years, she had only used the digital one twice so when I got a hold of it I made sure to use it plenty,"

She paused, a sad look in her, she sighed softly before continuing.

"I used the samoca to take pictures at her funeral. She was the best aunt ever and I hated it when she died. I was uh, I was 16 when she died and I cherish these two cameras because she was more of a mother to me than my own mother ever has been. I don't use them much now because they are getting old but I do clean them and just look at them sometimes."

She smiled a beautiful smile and finally looked at me. I couldn't help but smile back, she is beautiful, especially in her natural habitat.

"All my newer cameras were bought by me. Except of course my pink Nikon my mom bought me that for a going away present, and the purple Nikon was from my dad for a welcome home present. Every other camera I bought with my own money."

I smiled, looking at all her different cameras, old to new. She has a vast collection and I am so honored to be shown them.

"Thank you for sharing this with me Bella. It means a lot to get to know you."

"It's my pleasure. As long as we are going to be dating I want us to get to know each other, and by doing that we have to learn everything about each other. Soo, that is what we will be doing for today."

"What's that?" I asked with a raised brow as she took my hand and pulled me out of my seat and toward the door.

"We are going to spend the whole day together getting to know one another silly what else?"

She asked while giggling uncontrollably as we raced downstairs. I followed behind her, laughing all the way. She is just too adorable that it's hard not to laugh at her cuteness.

"Sounds great to me beautiful."

She smiled at me and led me into the living room, leaving me to sit on the couch as she went to grab the mail. When she came back she had a shocked smile on her face as she was reading a very formal looking letter.

"What's that Bell?" I asked as she sat down beside me.

"Listen to this,"

"We cordially invite you, Isabella Swan, to this year's annual masquerade ball held here in Seattle, Washington. We have seen your photography and we are very pleased, so this year we are asking you to attend to our ball and take pictures for our website. In this envelope you will be awarded 6 tickets including yours and your photographer pass. You may bring five guests along with you to enjoy this night. We look forward to seeing you at this year's ball which will be held on December 20th, 2013 starting at 7:00 pm and until 12:00 am. We cannot wait to see you there."

"Edward do you know what this means? I get to photograph the biggest party of the century! Me!"

She squealed excitedly. I was shocked beyond words because I have heard of this ball. It is the most extravagant thing you could ever be invited to and my beautiful girl just got invited to take pictures.

"God Bella this is a chance of a life time I am so proud of you!"

"I know this is amazing! God, wait I can't do this until I know one thing."

"What? What is there to know Bella don't let this slip you won't ev-"

"Edward!" she cut me off, her finger on my lips to keep me quiet.

"I want you to be there with me. I don't want to do this if you aren't by my side the whole night sharing it with me."

I smiled around her lips, kissing her finger softly I put my hand to hers so that I could bring it from my lips.

"I would love nothing more than to share this with you!"

She smiled at me widely, throwing her arms around me in the process. She kissed my cheek repeatedly, telling me how much this meant to her and all the while I was sitting there holding her, just listening to everything that came out of her mouth.

It was then, listening to her excited and passionate words, that I realized that I was so in love with this amazingly talented beautiful girl.

* * *

**hey guys so sorry it took so long but really this story is real hard for me to write sometimes...u may not like this but hopefully the next few chapters will really pull you in just please don't drop this story I have been working as hard as I can on this and I will hopefully be getting my other stories updated that haven't been updated in a while! thanks for reading reviews are much welcomed. **


	7. VS

Chapter 7 Piss Me off, Its On

**BPOV**

For the first time in like ever, I woke up with a smile on my face. My weekend spent with Edward and his friends was amazing and I was still riding on that high as I got ready for school.

"Bella!"

"Yeah dad?" _great, early start today. _

"Where you at?" he slurred, yet was able to make it sound coherent. _Gets better every time._

"My room!" _lord help me._

"Oh, hey. So, who was herr yester-day" he hiccupped as he wiped his nose, the half empty beer bottle hanging from his fingers.

"A friend. You said it was okay to have friends over whenever." I said while lacing my boots, not making eye contact.

"I did? Well, that don't mean-hiccup-boys are allow-ed when I not here. Stood?" _why am I afraid of him again? He is pathetic? _

"I'm talking to you!" _that's why. _

I looked up at him instantly, seeing the anger in his eyes, the blood shot and snotty face looking grave even when intoxicated. Don't get me wrong, my daddy loves me, but when he is drunk he is a force to be reckoned with.

"I heard you."

"Good. Now I'll ask you once, was a boy here while I was gone?" _Lie, he's drunk he will never know._

"No."

"Don't lie to me Isabella!" I flinched slightly, so slight he didn't even notice.

"I swear." I whispered, afraid to even speak but also hoping it would work.

"If I find out you were lying to me you will be in big trouble girl! We understood?" _For a drunk he can really get sober quick when he is mad. _

"Yes sir." I whispered, looking down once again as I was afraid to look him in the face.

"Good. Go to school, you be la-te."

_And as quick as that he is back to being his slurred, rocky footed drunk self. Not surprising. _

I just nodded my head before grabbing my bag off the floor and slipping my hat on before rushing from the room. Putting as much distance between me and my father as I possibly could.

_Lord help me, please. _

I hate when the days start like this, today was the first time it had happened since I moved back. I guess it was wishful thinking for it to stop all together but…whatever.

When the days start like this, it is a lot harder to hide my distress throughout the day, worrying what I will come home to after school.

_Please lord, let me get through this day unscathed, and help me keep a straight face and not alert anyone to what's going on. No one needs to be drug into this. _

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

"Come on bitch! We gotta meet the boys before school starts!" I yelled at Alice through the stall.

I love the little pixie but if she doesn't start wearing what she wants before she leaves the house I am going to strangle her to death.

"Chill out I'm almost ready!"

"You have got to stop doing this."

"I can never make up my mind!"

"You have too many clothes!"

"Hey! You can never have too many clothes!" she said while finally popping out of the stall wearing a beige sweater dress and strappy heels.

"Nice choice."

"Thank you. Think Bella is here by now?" She asked as we were leaving the bathroom.

That is a tricky question, we haven't known Bella more than a few days but she seems like she would be one to sleep in on a Monday and come in late. But who knows? All I know is she wasn't here when we pulled in, but we do get here super early so maybe she is here by now.

"Don't know, I hope so. I really like her, she is something else."

"Isn't she though? I mean she keeps Edward on his toes."

"I know right? I have never seen that before. Oh how the great Edward Cullen has fallen!"

We both laughed at the statement as we walked the poorly populated hallways, no one usually gets here until about 7:30 so the halls and parking lot are always a ghost town by the time we all get here at like 7:10.

None of us have any reason to stay home past seven so we always come and meet up before school, I wonder if Edward told Bella that and she is here now? If not I hope she gets here soon, I like her she has a lot of spunk and anyone who stands up to Tanya like that has my respect and approval.

"Oh crap I left something in my car, you go ahead I'll go back and grab it!"

"You sure?" I asked her, not caring to tag along.

"Yeah, I'll be really quick. Go on! Go see your man."

"Alright, hurry back!" I yelled to her as she was already running toward the parking lot.

I just shook my head while making my way toward the square where we always hung out under the tree on the far end where no one would bother us. I pulled my jean jacket closer to me as I walked, it wasn't cold as it usually was but it was a little nippy out.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." _Great. _

"What do you want Lauren?" I asked irritably as she walked in front of me, a big smirk plastered on her make-up caked face.

"You know, I just don't see it. So bland, do you ever wear anything sexy?" she asked, looking disgusted as she surveyed me from head to toe.

"_Excuse me?" _I spit through clenched teeth angrily.

"I mean really? Jean jacket, blue frilly top-if that's what you want to call it-blue jeans, and your heels are probably the cutest thing you are wearing right now. But other than that, that's it. Bland. I don't see what Emmett see's in you."

"HA! And you are one to give me fashion advice? Look at you Miss Barbie. You're wearing way too much make-up, your purple shoes don't match your ugly two toned shirt. I'm surprised you're not dressed like a slut today like every other day!"

_The nerve of this little bitch! Who does she think she is?!_

She scoffed-if that's what you would call what that was-rolled her eyes, cocked her hip and set her hand on it as she scanned over my appearance once more.

"Emmett'll leave you one day you know?"

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie."

I said, totally unaffected as I pushed past her as if she had never even been there and headed to my man where I was supposed to be.

_Where the hell did that come from? Did this bitch suddenly get some courage or something? Since when does she have the gall to come up to me and talk to me like that?! UGH! I am so ticked off right now, let's see someone get near my man. I dare a bitch. _

**APOV (Alice)**

_Why do I always forget things in my car? No matter where I go I leave any and everything in my car and always end up having to go back for something. _

"Well don't you just look adorable today Alice. Did you finally pick an outfit for the day?"

_Kill me now. _

"Hi Jessica, can I help you with something?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice as I got out of my car to see the slut herself staring at me, chomping on her gum obnoxiously and pulling her hand through her huge ugly perm she calls hair.

"Oh nothing, I was just walking around and I saw you walk by and then I saw Jasper, who looks amazing today by the way. And I just got to thinking."

"Really? That must be a new feature for you."

I held in the laughter as the light finally flickered in her eyes when she realized I was making fun of her and she instantly stopped her annoying ministrations on her hair.

"What does he see in you?" she asked angrily as she glared daggers at me.

I looked her up and down quickly to see my answer was staring me plainly in the face and I needed no further observation as the answer came to mind.

"Everything you are not."

And with that I locked my car and strutted in the direction of the square, not even bothering to look behind me to see if she was gawking at my retreating form or following me. Neither bothered me, so why acknowledge?

_Why are people in High School so petty and annoying? Especially Tanya and her drones, what even gave Jessica the want to come up to me today? They all steer clear of us no matter what, why is today so damn special? _

_Ugh, why do I even care? Oh yeah, because she royally pissed me off! _

Just as I rounded the corner to the square I could see Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper standing and sitting at the picnic table under the tree we always occupy. None of them looked happy as they watched Rosalie who was gesturing wildly with her hands.

Meaning she was pissed, maybe she had an encounter similar to mine? Let's hope not. I looked around as I kept walking, just surveying the square to see who all was here when I saw it.

Bella was almost at her locker, and Tanya and her followers were getting closer to her. Oh dear god no!

"BELLA!" I yelled and took off running as fast as my heels would carry me.

**BPOV **

To say I was less than happy now was an understatement, after the little episode with my dad my car didn't want to start. And when it finally did start I thought I was going to run out of gas before I ever even made it to school.

Today is just not my day and I really don't see it getting any better, which really sucks because I woke up happy and that was changed so quick I think I may be developing whiplash from it.

And now, because of my awful morning I am late meeting everyone in the square. Edward told me about their spot yesterday while we were hanging out and I told him I would be there at 7:10 like they always do…and I'm not and I feel awful.

Especially because my phone is dead and I couldn't text or call him to let him know. _Just great. _

Right now it's 7:25 and I am just now getting to my locker before I head over to the square with the others where I am sure I will get a third degree about why I am late….I sure as hell hope not. I'm not in the mood for much today and I don't know how much it will take to set me off today.

As I walked to my locker I rummaged through my bag to try and find my camera, I knew I put it in here somewhere. Oh wait, I think that's it, maybe-

"BELLA!"

Right as I was about to pull it out I felt myself falling as someone had shoved into my hard. Before I could even register what was happening I was on the ground, the contents of my bag almost completely spilled out as I laid sprawled across the floor with a throbbing nose and mouth and missing glasses.

_GREAT! JUST GREAT! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON WHOEVER PUSHED ME!_

Before my thoughts could continue I shot up into a sitting position, clamoring around for my camera, hoping it didn't fall out with the rest of my things considering I was pulling it out when I was shoved. I didn't see it, although without my glasses I can't see much of anything.

The first thing I found my glasses so I quickly put them back on when I realized they were unscathed and right when my eyes landed on my camera they watched as it was crushed under a black stiletto heel.

Crushed into pieces, cracked straight through the lense. I froze mid grab as I watched my camera be stepped on, I couldn't even bring myself to look up at the person who did it as my eyes were too busy looking at the broken pieces of something I held dear.

The hysterical laughing and giggling is what brought me out of my stupor, suddenly I was on my feet and in the face of none other than Tanya Denali.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't see you there."

"What the hell is your problem?!" I practically yelled, making the few people in the hall stop and stare.

"Nothing, I was just walking and we bumped into one another and as I kept walking I must have stepped on something."

"Bullshit! You did all this on purpose and we both know it!" I sneered through clenched teeth, I didn't have to see myself to know that I looked murderous.

She slunk back slightly, only I noticed, but kept up her _tough _girl front for everyone standing around. I could heard someone picking up my things and tugging on my arm, but none of it registered as my anger raged.

I wanted nothing more than to punch her right in her fake little nose, but I was paralyzed with anger. What is her deal?

"You know what I want." Tanya whispered in what she thought was a lethal tone, but it was really just a small pathetic plea to my ears.

"Yeah and it kills you doesn't it? Knowing you aren't wanted."

"He does want me!"

"I'm sure." I said with sarcasm dripping through my words. She is pathetic.

"I'm after Edward."

"And I have him." I challenged back, if she thought she scared me then she was deathly wrong because I know for a fact that I can take her anorexic ass.

"Yeah, for now. Bye Bella, sorry bought your poor camera."

She pushed past me, shoving me half a step back, I didn't move, I stood deathly still. Hands balled into fists so tight I could feel my nails digging into the skin.

"Bella?" I could hear Alice asked from behind me in the smallest voice ever.

I didn't say anything, I just sunk to my knees and picked up what was left of my camera and held my hand out to Alice who was holding the rest of it. She gave it up willingly and watched as I strode to the nearest trash can and threw it away as if it didn't bother me, when in all reality it did. _ A lot. _

"Bella?" she asked once again as I walked back over to her and grabbed my bag.

"Sorry Alice." I whispered before turning and high tailing it out of sight, not wanting to hurt her or anyone else.

Instead I went to the nearest bathroom and tried to calm myself down in hopes that no one else saw or heard what happened. I know Alice did, Tanya's drones of course and maybe two or three others but if any more than that saw it then I don't know what I will do.

I don't know what I would do if I were to hear about this throughout the day, Tanya doesn't bother me, not one damn bit. But, when you mess with something I love, like my cameras, pictures, anything to do with my photography then we will have a big time problem.

I am so pissed off it isn't even funny. I splashed some cold water on my neck and dabbed some on my forehead, trying to cool myself down as I could feel my temper rising quickly. I looked up to see myself in the mirror, face red, pupils dilated, and veins pulsing.

Alright Tanya, if that's how you want to play it, then fine. Two can play this game.

_And believe me when I say this, I am very good at playing games. I never loose, so ready or not here I come. _

* * *

**compared to the other chapters this one is kind of short but there is a reason for that. Tanya is a b word in this story and so we have to give insight to what she plans on doing to get Bella and Edward away from each other. Right now she is just being awful to Bella, this is pretty much her warning, and it is also Jessica and Laurens warnings to Alice and Rosalie. They are all after the guys they can't have and so this was the beginning of this little "game" as Bella called it. To Bella it isn't really a game but she has to make it seem like she is playing along for Tanya who in all actuality is the only one playing. Next chapter is all guys as this was all girls. And the beginning with Bella's dad is very important and will be continued in the next chapter as well. hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave some love. and thanks to all who review for I love to read happy feedback!**


	8. Something's Up

Chapter 8 Something's up

**EPOV**

"Sup Eddie! Great Monday morning huh?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett's exuberance.

How he can be this happy in the morning I have no idea but I wish he would take it somewhere else because I am not a morning person.

"Emmett leave him alone you know he hates mornings!" Rosalie admonished as she rolled her eyes and went back to her phone.

"Thank you Rosalie." I mumbled as I laid my head down on the table.

It's 7:25 and Bella still isn't here, its bothering me, not a lot but she hasn't texted me or anything…that's what bothers me more than anything. I'm worried.

"Hey look who finally decided to show up! What's up pipsqueak?" Emmett boomed excitedly, oh so excited.

"Shut up Emmett!" I looked up, because usually Alice has some sweet or smart comment….what the hell?

"Whoa, what's gotten into you pix?" he asked perplexed as she sat down on Jaspers lap. She looks like she just saw a ghost.

"What's a matter darlin'?" Jazz asked curiously and worriedly.

"Tanya and her little drones…poor Bella." She mumbled the last part so low to where we almost didn't notice….just almost.

"What about Bella? Please tell me that Tanya didn't get to Bella? I knew something was up!" Rose blasted loudly, her anger coming back full force.

"Wait a minute what are you two talking about? What's going on?" I asked exasperatedly while putting my head in my hand. I am so lost.

"This morning I got a visit from Lauren, which is why I came over so angry. She was trashing me and pretty much saying that she was going to steal Emmett from me. I didn't understand it, until now."

"Yeah same here. I got a visit from Jessica but I also saw Tanya's and their visit with Bella."

"What happened?" Jasper asked seriously, all of us were curious.

"Bella was looking for something in her bag on her way to her locker and Tanya rammed into her. She fell on her face, her glasses flew off and a few things fell from her bag….including her camera." Alice paused with a look of dread on her face….I don't like that look.

"Then right as Bella got her glasses back on and went to grab the camera….Tanya stepped on it…right through the lense, effectively shattering it. Bella didn't even waste a second as she jumped up, I swore she was going to kill Tanya. But she didn't, and words were exchanged and to cut the story short Tanya has pretty much declared game on."

"What do you mean game on?" Emmett asked with a raised brow….good, I wasn't the only one that didn't understand.

"I'm not entirely sure but I have a hunch that they are going to try and take you boys from us."

Holy motherfucking shit are you kidding me?!

"Is Bella okay? Where is she?"

"She ran to the bathroom, she's really pissed off. I'd be surprised if she staid." Alice said with a sympathetic look as I stood up and headed in that direction.

Before I could even get close to the girls bathroom I found Bella at her locker with her phone glued to her ear.

"No….no I wasn't lying I swear….no, there was no boys there. I swear, daddy just…please…I didn't….no. I swear. No I am not lying….Ok, yeah…alright. Yes sir….I understand. Ok. Bye."

She hit the end button and threw the phone into her locker before sticking her head in the open locker….what was that all about?

"Hey, you okay?" I asked in a gentle whisper as I came up to her and put my hand on her back.

She flinched slightly at my touch before bringing her head from the locker and looking at me over her shoulder. She looked pitiful. Completely drained. And angry.

"Um, yeah…..No, that's a lie. I'm, I'm not okay I just really do not need to be here and I just."

"Hey, hey, chill. Why don't we get out of here?" I asked while grabbing her bag and throwing it over my shoulder as she grabbed her phone with a slight smile.

"Sounds great." I winked at her, looped her arm in mine and we were off.

And I know just the place to go where there are no parents for they are out of town once again for a few days.

No matter what is going on, what is to happen and what is before us. I don't care all I need right now is to help Bella and get her mind off things. She is all I need and I need to calm her down and get her back to the Bella that talks shit and laughs with me and my friends and that can make a joke from anything.

That's all that matters right now.

* * *

**hey guys i know that this chapter has taken a while and i will be posting another chapter soon hopefully for i want to get some stories updated in twos. so leave some love and i hoped you like it for i extended it a little!**


End file.
